sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Directive to take the Tailed Werewolves (Discontinued)
Hello everyone! This will be my first Free to Join RP. It is free, but you must ask me before you can sign up. Read the rules before you do anything. When you are done, please make sure to leave your username next to the character you put in so that I'll know who's involved. EDIT: Although the RP has started, sign ups are still open. 'Rules:' No metagaming, godmodding, etc. Please follow the plot of the story. I planned this, and I am happy with the plot. No completely OP characters. Your character must be able to be killed or die. If you see a problem where someone is being a dick, report it to me immedietely. ''' '''Keep the content PG-13. Hugging and kissing I will allow, but any sexual content will be removed. Have fun! 'Involved characters:' *Puncher The Hedgehog and Yang The Nine-Tailed Wolf of Light (CajunCytex07) *Smasher The Hedgehog and Yin The Nine-Tailed Wolf of Darkness (also CajunCytex07's characters, will be the main antagonists) *The Bad Egg Unit (Jaredthefox92, they will be a sub-faction of the Eggman Empire.) *Dr.Ophelia Daniel the Fox (Jaredthefox92, Bad Egg Unit) *Amanda Bradanska the Fox (Jaredthefox92, Bad Egg Unit) 'Prologue:' Dr. Eggman was doing research on what energy source he could use to power his Eggman Empire. He's tried everything. Power Rings, Chaos Emeralds, Wisps, Dark Gaia, and even tried to control The Deadly Six. Then out of the blues, his minions, Orbot and Cubot rushed in. "What do you two need? Can't y'all see I'm busy here!?" He said in an angry tone. "Sorry to interrupt your research boss, but we have found a solution that might help make the Eggman Empire a force to not mess with!" Cubot said excitedly. "Tell him, Orbot!" "Of course" Orbot said in a bored tone. "We have a found a new power that's way more powerful any everything we used combined." Eggman was then interested and told him to continue. "We have discovered that there are beasts known as Tailed Werewolves. They hold a great energy known as Werewolf Chakra, and there are nine of them, from the One-Tail to the Nine-Tails. If we can capture all of them and seal them in an artifact known as the Cage of Beasts, Then we will be able to control them." Eggman was thrilled to hear this. "Good work, Orbot and Cubot! We will begin this operation immedietely! Where's the Cage of Beasts located at?" "We already have it in our possession, sir. We now have to locate the hosts of the Tailed Werewolves and capture them!" Cubot responded. "Excellent!" Eggman said evily, then he went to his com room and sent the order across to all Dark Egg Legion and Bad Egg units scattered across Mobius. "Attention, Dark Egg Legion and Bad Egg Units, this is Eggman speaking. We have found a new energy source in beasts known as Tailed Werewolves. They are differentiated by their number of tails, from One-Tail to Nine-Tails. They're very powerful, but we will capture all of them, and take our place as rulers of Mobius!". The Directive to take the Tailed Werewolves has begun. 'Chapter One: The One-Tail of Earth' Location: Bad Egg Unit HQ, classified location Time: 13:24 Mission: Capture the One-Tailed Wolf of Earth The Bad Egg Unit was preparing for their first Tailed Werewolf capture mission. The scientist of the group was Dr. Ophelia Daniel the Fox. She was researching what the One-Tail was and where it could be found. "The doctor insists that we go on this wild goose chase for this 'one tailed wolf'. While this sounds about most of the Mobian canis lunis species on our planet, the doctor must have a valid reason for wanting this person.While Grandmaster Zac is absent, I have been given the authority and clearance to proceed on with the mission in his absence." Ophelia said as she was in the briefing room while she stood in front of a meeting table. "Do we know what this beast is capable of?" A soldier asked. "Not really, I have not been given sufficent enough field intellgence on the subject." The doctor replied. Then a dark hedgehog with white marks appeared on the table. "Doctor, it's a pleasure to see you and your cronies. I see your boss is wanting you to hunt the first tailed werewolf." "Thank you. No the reason for this being? What possible value would this wolf be?" She asked in a rather Apotoian Eurishian accent. (Greek) The hedgehog was revealed to be Smasher, the host of the evil Nine-Tailed Wolf of Darkness, Yin. "Well here's the basics, Tailed Werewolves are very gigantic, so possibly they're very strong, plus they have massive reserves of chakra. Anyway to the One-Tail, this Tailed Werewolf can control the Earth element. Meaning it can throw boulders or even create a small planetary boulder and throw it, but there's a powerful ability that all the wolves share. A powerful energy sphere known as the Werewolf Bomb. It's a compressed sphere of Werewolf Chakra that can vary in size and can destroy whole cities in one shot. The reason Eggman wants the beasts is because of their immense power that's more powerful than even Dark and Light Gaia." Category:Free Join Roleplay "I see, well then perhaps Amanda over here can be of assistance in this matter." the doctor said as she tossed a pin at the head of a sleeping female fox in a blue dress with a cape who was lying face first on the end of the table.” "Che cosa?!?" The black fured female fox let out as the pen impacted the back of her head and she sprung up. "Get up you lazy Spagonian, we have a mission briefing and you're lounging off!" The doctor exclaimed.